


As Reason Clouds My Eyes

by roseandheather



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the slaughter at New Tuscany, Dame Estelle Matsuko finds sanctuary in the arms of the only other person who could truly understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Reason Clouds My Eyes

“I’m going to kill them.” Hissing with all the fury of an angry treecat, Estelle stalked around the room, her dark eyes narrowed and snapping fury. “I’m going to kill them with my bare hands.”  
  
“No, you’re not.” Wiping at red-rimmed eyes, Augustus Khumalo studied his governor warily, exhaustion in every line of his body.   
  
“How _dare_ you!” she snarled, her fists clenching in impotent rage. “She was my _friend_ , Augustus, and he just _slaughtered_ her! Blew her and three-quarters of a destroyer division out of space without so much as a word of warning, as though they were no more than an inconvenient asteroid! How _dare_ you tell me not to - “  
  
“ _Lady Dame Estelle Matsuko, **sit down!**_ "  
  
Her mouth snapped shut as though he’d slapped her, and she dropped into the nearest chair without another word.  
  
“That’s better,” he went on, his voice shaking slightly, and he visibly softened. “I know you loved her, Estelle. I lost people on those ships, too. Those were _my_ people, and if I could - ”   
  
He gritted his teeth and broke off, then somehow shook the rage aside. “I know you loved her,” he continued, his voice audibly gentler. “And I know you want to rip them apart. But for God’s sake, Essie, _think!_ You owe Chatterjee and his people better than that. You owe _Dame Amandine_ better than that. Don’t you dare go off half-cocked now, my lady. Rage in private all you like, but handle yourself in public like the professional you are. Dame Amandine would expect no less.”  
  
She just glared at him, sullen but spent of the worst of her fury. “I hate you.”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
“I really, really do,” she said, and then pressed a fist to her mouth as she crumpled into sobs, weeping as though her heart were breaking.  
  
“Essie,” he said helplessly, and then he was kneeling and his arms were tight around her, holding her as close as he could, and wishing with all his heart that he could stand between her and the pain wracking her fragile, slender body.   
  
She clutched at him like a lifeline, shakes tearing through her as he held her close. “I can’t do this alone,” she managed at last through helpless sobs, and he buried his face in her shoulder.  
  
“You’ll never have to, Essie. _Never._ ”


End file.
